The delinquent
by Mizuki287
Summary: The most rude and full of himself guy from school finds himself interested in the small quiet red headed girl. He soon realizes that he will do anything in his power to make her, his and his alone. But morgiana makes things more chalanging than he expected and he gets flat out rejected, but he wont give up. Will morgiana ever give herself to him? Or just ignore the boys feelings?


Hikaru was a narcissist, no maybe even more. Morgiana didn't really care to interact with people around her, and she definitely wasn't going to care for him. Morgiana walked with her usual blank expression carrying a huge stack of papers that had to be heavy, but no one offered to help. Morgiana was used to being alone, and she was definitely the strongest girl in her school so it's not like she needed help. But she couldn't help but have the hope that maybe someone, anyone would just talk to her. Maybe she hadn't realized it herself but that thought constantly was crawling in the back of her mind. She marched quickly off to the teacher's lounge she reaches her hand out to open the door,while balancing the huge stack of pearl white papers in one hand.

But before she grabs it the door flies open. She almost loses balance, but recovers quickly and grabs the papers before they had a chance to fall out of her hands. She looks over to glare at the culprit, but she had to look up, way up. Just how tall was this guy? He had to have been a foot taller than her, no, maybe even a foot and a half she thought to herself. He had long messy black hair that no one could pull off but him. He had burning purple eyes that would make anyone breathless. All the girls adored him. He was the ultimate bad boy, that skipped class had a different girlfriend every week or so. But morgiana found this hikaru was his name if she remembered, which would be hard not to seeing as the girls in her class never shut up about him, to be extremely annoying and rude. He was full of himself and could talk on hours about how perfect he is. He was the complete oposite of morgiana, who constantly put herself down for any small thing that she didnt do perfectly.

Morgiana decides to shrug the boy off and walks into the teacher's lounge without acknowledging the delinquent that was staring at her the entire time. She gently sets the paper down on a shining black metal desk and quickly takes her leave. To her surprise the boy was leaning against the wall next to the door, as if to wait for her. I must be mistaken she thinks as she starts to walk away. But was abruptly stopped, morgiana felt her back hit the wall. She kept her normal expression. Hikaru had pinned her against the wall with him leaning almost awkwardly close to her. "you're real cute." Hikaru spat with a confident smirk smothered along his face. "Is that so?" Morgiana said quietly as she stared directly up at him. She had to admit this was making her strangely nervous and her heart was beating a bit faster than normal, but she didn't show it.

"well then, i will take my leave." She said politely as she started to walk away a bit too quickly. "w-wait!" He said stubbornly glaring at the girl. He washed away his annoyance and the familiar smirk found its way on his face again. "Do you want to be my new little girlfriend?" He was as she reached out to touch her hair. "No thank you." Morgiana spat as she tossed his hand away before it could make contact with her. His eyes flew open in surprise. "W-what!?" He shouted loudly obviously shocked at her actions. He just could not fathom what reason a girl would have for rejecting him. Morgiana walked away and left the boy frozen and stunned.

~next day~

Morgiana walked into the classroom quietly noting that everyone was more depressed than normal. She quickly realized that today they are getting new seats, and they're not going to be of their choice. Morgiana didn't really care where she sat in the classroom, it's not like anything would change. The teacher quickly told everyone to pick a paper and morgiana was the first to do so. Everyone else took their sweet time to see who they would be stuck next to for the rest of the year. Some jumped in the air hugging a friend that got a nearby seat, others groaned and spat complaints as they slammed their bodies into the wooden chairs. The paper told her that her seat was in the very back corner of the room, she took a seat quietly and stared out the window that was thankfully close to her seat. A painfully pretty girl was seated next to her, she was one of the most popular girls in the entire school, morgiana secretly wished that she was her. Seconds later a familiar face slams his hand loudly on the girl's desk startling everyone. "Can i trade you seats?" Hikaru whispered quietly with a smirk next to the blushing girl with a slurry smile on her face.

She was spotless and all she did was nod happily and moved quickly to another seat. "Hey" He said as he stared intently at morgiana, she simply rolled her eyes and waited for class to start. Hikaru let out a grunt, why is this girl not paying attention to me? Every girl loves me. Hikaru glares at her, but she doesn't even notice, and soon class starts.

Morgiana tried to pay attention to lesson, but it was utterly useless. She had no interest in listening to things she already knew. Eventually her eyes found themselves slowly drawn to the window. The scenery outside was just beautiful, she was surprised no one really noticed. Her eyes lit up with color when she saw a birds nest, she always did have a soft spot for animals. She saw a mother bird flying elegantly to her nest carrying some sort of insect, she fed it to the one small bird in the nest. Hikaru looked over at the girl next to him, and his heart skipped a beat.

Her shiny red hair flew beautifully down her shoulders with her white uniform making it seem even more vibrant. Her eyes glowed and contrasted with her perfect complexion of her pale face. Her lips were plump, and she was smiling, she was actually smiling. He did think she was cute before, but now it was painfully obvlious how just straight out gorgeous she was, he was honestly shocked no guy has made a move on her. Even with her looking like some sort of robot that can't feel emotion. Never in his life had a girl made his heart race, but somehow her small little lip slightly curved, was more than enough to make his heart flutter.

He shook his head stubbornly as he tore his gaze away from the girl. I was just imagining things he told himself. It was just strange seeing her have a different expression than her normal emotionless one. He found himself yearning to see more expressions she could make. And that was the moment that he told himself. He has to have this girl.

PLEASE REVIEW. xD let me know if you guys like it plzzz


End file.
